The Grinch Attacks
by Kathrinek
Summary: When the Grinch comes to steal Christmas Denmark decides to take action


It was December the 23th and Norway's normally peaceful house was now in the risk of degradation after he had let a certain Dane into his house thinking it was the time of the year of kindness and love. The only problem was that he had forgotten how hyperactive Denmark was at Christmas time because of the massive intake of sugar, the weird thing about Denmark was that he would get weirder by eating sugar, than by his massive consumption of alcohol. At the very moment he was running around wrapped in electrical Christmas lights yelling that he was a" jolly little Christmas tree". This was going to be a long evening Norway thought. He sighed and looked around desperately trying to find an activity to make Denmark sit still. Maybe they should play chess? Nah Denmark wouldn't understand it anyway. He sighed and looked at the mahogany coffee table. On it was a movie he had gotten for his birthday some time ago from Ice. Perhaps a movie could make Denmark sit still? It was worth the try Norway thought and called:

"Danmark come here, you're going to watch a movie!"

In a second Denmark were on his way down the stairs and practically threw himself onto the sofa, still wearing the electrical lights.

"Aw, you wanna watch a movie with me? What kind of movie?" Denmark grinned.

"You're watching the movie alone; I'm going out to make some coffee… And I dunno and don't care what kind of movie it is, just watch the damn thing, right? " Norway answered trying his hardest not to get mad at Denmark.

He putted on the DVD and the movie began. It was The Grinch. After some time making coffee in the kitchen Norway started to wonder if something might be wrong since he hadn't heard a sound from Denmark since he'd put the movie on. Should he check on him? No that would just be a waste of time Norway decided and found the book he always kept in the kitchen cabinet for those times he needed something to do while Denmark was destroying his living room.

In the living room Denmark was surprisingly not destroying anything. He was so into the movie that he had forgotten how to be total obnoxious and loudmouthed for a small amount of time, since it was late Denmark fell asleep on the sofa when the movie finished.

The next day Norway awoke Denmark from his deep sleep, they were going over to Finland and Sweden's house now, thank god for that Norway thought since then Denmark would at least not be destroying HIS home anymore.

"Danmark wake up, time to get in the car" Norway said gently nudging Denmark to make him wake up, Denmark actually looked quite sweet when sleeping, like a stubborn child Norway thought to himself.

After a certain amount of complains Denmark followed Norway into his THINK car, it wasn't a big car nor was it a showoff car, but Norway loved it anyway 'cus it was his and his alone. It could bring you to the places you needed to go, and if Norway had to be honest he didn't really think anything more was necessary. First they had to pick up Ice.

"Hey Icy!" Denmark yelled happily the moment Iceland opened the car door.

Iceland looked at Denmark with the huge grin and the wild hair and sighed, he turned his attention to Norway saying "Let's hope there isn't any traffic…" Norway nodded sympathetic, feeling sorry for making Iceland sit in the backseat along with the hyperactive Dane.

After a whole day of listening to Denmark's stories about his drinking trips with Prussia they arrived at Tino and Berwald's house. This made Norway cheer up a bit seeing the snow falling down onto the Swedish wooden house in the silent night, in the front yard there was a snowman witch was most likely made by Sealand.

They walked up to the front door and ringed the doorbell. Tino opened the door

"Hello, nice to see you all, I was afraid the weather had prevented you from coming" He said trying to lighten the mood of the frozen Nordics. He let them into the warm house and they looked around amazed. Overall there where fir garlands, gingerbread men and Christmas decorations. And the finishing touch was the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.

"Do you like it? Sealand and I have been decorating the entire day" Tino said proud as he looked at the gaping Nordics.

"It's nicely done" Norway replied sincerely. Ice looked around and found a chair to sit in. within a few seconds Sealand arrive from the second floor.

"Hey Ice, Nor and Denmark! Did you bring me any presents?" he asked grinning

"Hey buddy, how're you've been doing? Of course we did!" Denmark replied grinning just as much while placing Sealand on his shoulders. Norway smiled to himself, Denmark had always been good with kids, that was good to know if they were ever going to have… No way had Norway thought and shook the thought out of his head.

"So where's Sweden?" Norway asked as he hadn't seen the tall blonde with glasses yet.

"He's out finding the Santa Claus costume" Tino whispered into Norway's ear fearing he might spoil the surprise for Sealand.

It was getting late and it was decided that Ice and Norway would share the guest room while Denmark would sleep on the couch.

"I'm n't p'tt'ng th't c'stume 'n" Sweden said stubbornly.¨

"Come on Berwald! Do it for Sealand's sake, man yourself up and go down in the costume and place those gifts under the tree!" Tino replied a bit angry. Why can't he just do it for Sealand's sake? Why did he care about Denmark may laughing at him! Tino thought.

Sweden looked at his "wife" for a moment and then replied "F'ne"

Denmark was half asleep on the couch when he heard a noise coming from the staircase. He looked up and saw a figure dressed in a Santa Claus costume. Denmark gasped. It was the Grinch come to steal Christmas! Something had to be done. Think quickly! Denmark thought. While the Grinch was busy doing something at the Christmas tree Denmark silently sneaked in behind it and…..

BANG! Hit the Grinch in the back head with the flat side of his axe.

"You aren't going to steal Christmas here Grinch!" Denmark yelled preparing to hit the Grinch once again.

At first Sweden was in the state of schock, what the hell was Denmark talking about, and what the hell was a Grinch? "Wh't th' h'll 're ya t'lk'ng 'bout ya 'nc'mpet'nt f''l?" Sweden roared, while overpowering the insane Dane.

Upstairs the others had heard the shouting and hurried downstairs and turned out the lights only to find Denmark and Sweden in the middle of a violent brawl.

"Would you two mind telling me what's going on?" Tino asked standing with his arms crossed.

"I dunno!" Denmark tried to explain. "I was falling asleep on the couch when I suddenly saw the Grinch on the staircase, then I attacked it and when you turned on the light it magically turned into Berwald?"

"Wh't th' h'll wh're ya th'nk'ng!" Berwald yelled still in a mild state of shock.

Norway just sighed and shook his head… He had just remembered the reason why they didn't have kids…


End file.
